Temptation
by Kate Uchiha
Summary: One town, two gangs. Two leaders, ex best friends. Fights- everyday. One girl,torn between her love and brother.Who will she choose? SasuSaku NaruHina and so on.


_**T**_e_**m**_**p**_**t**_a_**t**_**i**_**o**_n

* * *

**I don't **_get_** people. **_Never_** have, _never_ will.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Sakura, wake up." Tenten pushed gently the sleeping figure. "Your brother needs you." When her friend pushed her another two times, the young girl woke up from her slumber. "What's wrong Tenten?" Emerald eyes scanned the room, she sat on her bed. The brown haired frowned. "Naruto. He and Sasuke got in a fight again. He's badly damaged." Tenten said slowly. The pink haired nodded slowly and sighted. "Come on." She said and started walking to her brother's room.

* * *

"How could they do this? Again?" Sakura hissed, walking in the corridors of the Uzumaki mansion. Tenten looked at her and sighted. "Tennie, I'm tired of this! When will my brother stop this?" Sakura yelled. "It was all Sasuke's fault this time. Neji Shikamaru Gaara and your brother went out, getting ramen again. They saw Sasuke and the bastard just asked for it." Tenten's voice faded and Sakura looked at her. "How? Naruto doesn't get mad very easy." Tenten's head fell down and staring at the floor, she said slowly. "He talked about you." Sakua blinked and felt something shiver in her body. "What did he say?" Tenten closed eyes, obviously not wanting to say nothing more. "Sak, come on. Let's not talk about this." She whined but after seeing her best friend's serious look, she continued. "Same old, you being a whore, he an idiot, who can't protect his own friends." The weapon lover gritted teeth, imagining how she killed that scum with her own arms.

Oh, how she longed for that.

You could see all of the boys sitting on the floor. Some were bleeding, some were with black eyes. Some were swearing, and some were just watching the floor. Shikamaru moved his head towards the voices, and sounds of high heels, beathing the floor. He smirked. "Good luck buddy, your gonna need it. Looks like she's pissed." He chuckled, seeing Naruto's expression.

When Sakura showed up, she saw her brother all fucked up. Lower lip and right brow smashed and bleeding. He was spitting blood on every minute. Right under the brow, his eye was black. His once blond hair was dyed red now, from the blood. It was a sad, sad view. Someday she would kill him herself.

When he saw his sister, Naruto smiled. Almost like nothing happened. He tried to stand up, but his feet failed him and he found himself on the floor again. He chuckled and muttered something. Shikamaru tried not to laugh. Hinata jumped, when she saw her boyfriend's state. She arrived moments ago, already knowing about everything. She turned red, but this time not for embarrassment, but anger and sadness, that she was keeping in her mind. Naruto looked at her and sighted.

"Are you guys okay?" She looked around, scanning their injures. The boys nodded. Some of them even smiled a little. Some of the only tried to, but it hurt too much. "Hina, Tenten can you help them?" She asked and the two nodded. She looked towards her brother. "Come on." She hugged his waist and walked slowly towards his room.

"Neji, will he be okay?" Hinata muttered cleaning the wound on his hand. His cousin smiled. "He's a tough little bastard. He'll be running again in no time. Don't worry." He said and she nodded.

"How old are you." He frowned from the light of the torch right in his eye. "Seventeen." Sakura kept her poker face. "Your name?" He grinned. "Naruto Uzumaki, believe it!" He shouted and looked at his younger sister. She wasn't showing any emotion. His grin fell.

Not this time either.

"Now, sleep." Sakura smiled and ruffled her older brother's hair. It was blond again. She had helped him get a shower and now he was clean. Only his cuts were shown on his face with the black eye. "I beat the crap out of him, didn't I?" He yawned. She kept her smile. "I'm sure you did. Time for bed." She kissed his head and turning off the lights, she closed the door to his room.

* * *

"I'm tired of this Naruto." She whispered, walking to her room. It was dawn already. She had cleaned all her brother's bruises. She helped Tenten with the boys too. She couldn't do this anymore. Why did all this happen anyway? She didn't want to answer. Sasuke and Naruto were best friends.

* * *

Who thought this friendly war could bring a real one?

* * *

"You are a real idiot."

"Don't call him like that!"

"Don't. Speak. Just... Shut the..."

"Both of you shut up." The arguing figures turned their heads towards the covered in blood young man. He was frowning. "Where is Konan?" He shouted. "Don't shout, you ass! Watch your mouth, or I'm gonna leave you die from blood loss." A girl entered the room with towels, bandages and alcohol in her hands. She heard a soundly sigh from the man and she smiled. Your brother's on his way. What were you thinking?" She said and the boy winced form the pain. "I teached that punk a lesson." He gritted teeth.

"I assume he did the same thing?" Konan chuckled. She received a growl in response. "Sasuke, in the end you might kill each other." "Better." He said and Konan sighted. "Idiot." She whispered and began to clean the damaged areas.

Sasuke leaned back on his chair and looked trough the window. He recalled that day again, the fights, the things they said to each other. They fought until they both collapsed on the floor in the end. Sasuke smirked.

A normal person would think, they were crazy.

Which was true.

* * *

"Sasuke-kun's in pain." Karin cried, when she heard his screams from the door.

Konan had kicked her and Suigetsu out, because of all their arguing and fights. Now they were standing here, in front of his room, Karin looking all depressed and Suigetsu not giving any damn about it. "Can't do much anything about it." He chuckled. The less he talked, the less she screamed. If she don't scream, less distraction. The game on that phone was goddamn awesome. He was smiling in his weird way, knowing that he would win. Karin sighted. "Is that game more important than Sasuke?" She hissed. "The game surely was keeping it's mouth closed in front of Naruto. So ... he asked for it." He muttered sticking his tongue out. That level sure was hard. "Impossible." Karin muttered. "Oi, Karin!" A girl screamed from the opened door that led to the hallways. "What Ami?" Karin frowned. "Mind helping me? You try to handle 4 beaten boys all at once. Come on." She said and dragged the red haired somewhere in the mansion. Suigetsu grinned. Keeps getting better.

* * *

When Tenten woke up, she heard shouting. She looked around, finding out that she had fallen asleep on the couch, where Neji had to be beside her. But he wasn't. She stood up, scratching the back of her head and looked trough the window. She saw an angry Sakura, shouting Shikamaru and a frozen Hinata. "What the..." She walked in hurried steps towards her friends.

"Well I don't care, Shikamaru. I'm going." Sakura said slowly, gritting teeth. "No, Sakura! You're not going! The last thing we need, is you getting beaten up." Shikamaru shouted. Sakura stepped back, her heels slamming in the ground. She was red from the anger fighting in her heart. "He got me involved way more that it's enough. I'm just going to see him. If he talks so much about me, then he might want to see me." She smiled innocently. Tenten shivered. She knew that smile. When Sakura smiled like that, she was going to kill a person. Shikamaru knew that very well, too. But what could he do? He wasn't her brother, nor he could replace her dead father. He could only do his best to protect her. He sighted. "Fine. Just... let me at least wait in the car, ok?" He asked. Sakura blinked and nodded. "Fine, let's go." She said and opened the door of the passenger's seat. Shikamaru nodded. He turned towards Tenten. "Shika, be careful. If you need anything, just call, ok?" Tenten asked and Shikamaru smirked. "Don't think I'd be needing to watch over her. She is pissed." He chuckled.

When Shikamaru's car left the parking zone and disappeared from the three friends' sight, Hinata sighted. "What if Naruto hears about this? What if Sakura gets hurt?" She let her tears fell, finally. Neji smirked. "As Shikamaru said. She is capable of killing Sasuke. And for Naruto, he'll be asleep for the rest of the day, knowing him." He said and Tenten smiled. "Yeah, he's dreaming about ramen or you, Hinata." "Or both." Neji added. Hinata's blush was the darkest you could make. The three friends laughed.

"So, what are you planning on saying?" Shikamaru lit a cigarette. Sakura smirked. "Aren't you supposed not to smoke while you're driving?" She asked. Shikamaru chuckled. "Don't change the subject. Besides, I know my way here with the folks." He said satisfied. "I'm just gonna say some words to him. That's all." "What words?" "I'll think of them when I see him." Sakura winked at him and Shikamaru laughed. "You and your innocent side." He said and pulled over. "I'll be here. Don't want to crash my car by an "accident" like last time. Call or scream if anything." He said seriously. She smiled. "Don't worry. More like, he'll scream." She laughed and got out of the car.

* * *

The house was empty. Nor the maids, nor his stupid gang was anywhere to be seen. Sakura looked around for the last time and marched towards Sasuke's room. The mansion was big, but she knew her way around in there. Not once did she come here with her brother to play with Sasuke, when they were younger. Way before now.

Sasuke Uchiha was sick of laying on his bed the whole day. He dismissed the personal, kicked out Karin at last and now, he was peacefully sitting on the sofa, in his library, reading a book. He left the door opened, so he could see, if anyone else was in the house. He was waiting for his brother, who had to go on an urgent meeting. He had to be home by now. He was so into the book, he was reading, that he didn't hear the noise, that Sakura's shoes were making. He didn't notice her coming in. Until now.

"Hello Sasuke." She said calmly, trying not to sound rude or anything.

She scared the angels out of him. He didn't expected her here, in his home. He looked towards her scanned her from head to toe. Finally looking in her eyes, he allowed his mouth to speak. "What are you doing here?" He hissed, and she smirked. A smirk that could make him shiver. She knew her way to his mind. "I came to talk to you, silly." She chuckled and he frowned. She was too happy.

Her smile faded. Her eyes darkened. She frowned. "What is your problem?" She hissed. He blinked "If you love talking about me so much, why don't you talk with me? Why do you fight with my brother and not me?" Her face reddened. She was angry. She threw her bag on the floor and after that her jacket. "You hate me so much?" She cracked her knuckles. "Well, let's see how much you hate me." He smirked and stood up. Walking towards her, he never left his eyes from hers. When he got closer, he bowled his head to the level of her ear. "And after two years, you are still annoying as hell." He whispered in her ear and looked her in the eyes.

He caught her off guard, but in the end, she smirked. "And you are the same idiot as ever. I guess nothing's changed, huh?" She licked her lips. After a second, her face turned deadly serious again. "If you, ever challenge my brother for a fight, using me for the source of his anger, I will kill you. Okay?" She giggled, like mad. "What happened to you?" She ruffled his head. He was like frozen. "You were such a sweet boy." She smiled, and slapped playfully his cheek. He breathed in, loudly and grabbed her hand. "Don't. Touch me." He hissed slowly. His teeth were gritting like mad. Sakura smiled again. "Then, forget about talking about me, or my brother. Ok? And you sure won't see me again." She looked him in the eyes. They gazed at each other for a few seconds, until Sasuke moved away his head, and looked at the floor. He slowly let her hand free. It was red from the tight grip, yet she didn't even scream.

"Why did you come here?" He hissed at her. She raised a brow. "What do you want from me now?" He raised his voice. She rolled her eyes, he stared at her. "You sure are flattering yourself." "You have no right to come here." "You have no right judging me." "And I guess you had?" "That was not..." "What, Sakura? Why do you act so innocent? Like always? You are a slutty bitch and everyone knows that." A slap followed. He blinked surprisingly. The mark on his cheek, burnt like mad. Did she really had a death wish?

"You really are a little kid." She walked to her purse and jacket. Sasuke stayed frozen on the spot. After getting everything, she turned to him, eyes red. She was going to cry. She made a few steps towards him and smirked. "I hope this is our last meeting together. Say hi, to Itachi for me, okay?" She whispered in his ear, making him get goose bums all over his body.

"Don't do anything reckless, okay?" She chuckled and walked out from the room, not forgetting her bag and jacket. While walking trough the halls to Shikamaru's car, her smirk couldn't leave her face. She was happy with what she'd done. That would shut him up for at least 1 week. Now she had to forget everything, and go home and look after her idiot but cute brother.

Sasuke sat slowly on the sofa, eyes wild open. What was she doing here? He hadn't seen her in a year and a half. She had grown.

She was beautiful.

He liked to think, that he didn't have any feelings for her anymore. But who was he trying to fool? The last time he saw her, he was heartbroken. And now, after seeing her again... "Why does everything happen to me?" He murmured and slapped his head in his hand. It was too much for one day. He couldn't admit to her, that he was in love. How many were the nights he couldn't sleep, from the thought about her? How many times did he hit the wall, until his knuckles' skin was ripped and bled so freakin' much? Just because of her. This was insane.

But he wouldn't tell her that. No, that wouldn't be acceptable. He and her brother hated each other. She hated him. It's all messed up. Everything.

Suddenly everything darkened. The electricity stopped. He looked trough the window. It was raining hard. The thunder storm was screaming and banging. Almost if the storm was expressing his emotions right now. At least someone understood him. He loved the rain. The peace, the quiet. Only the sound of what's happening outside was all he could hear. It was a beautiful time.

* * *

Sakura ran to the car, trying to avoid the drops. Once she sat on the passenger seat, she let out a loud sight. Shikamaru looked at her. "What's up?" He asked, starting the engine. "I shut him up." She smiled weakly and Shikamaru chuckled. "You're one evil kid." He said and she chuckled. "Trying to do my best." She ruffled her wet hair. "Your brother's awake, he's asking for you." Shikamaru lit another cigarette. Sakura smiled and looked at him. "The we'll stop at the market? What do you think of a bowl of hot ramen for home?" She asked laughing. Shikamaru sighted. "Fine, I guess. But hey, next time, I'll cook." He smirked and she laughed again.

While driving, Sakura turned to her window to see the Uchiha mansion for probably the last time.

* * *

"Sasuke, why do I think I saw a pink haired girl going out of the house?" Itachi walked in the library. Sasuke was glued to the window, not bothering of answering. Seeing how his brother doesn't react, Itachi frowned. When will those kids learn?

"Come on, I cooked dinner." His big brother said, walking out the room. Sasuke didn't show he cared, or listened to him. He was so amazed by the view, he didn't want to even blink, yet move.

* * *

"Guys! I'm home." Sakura closed the door behind her and smiled again at Shikamaru.

Hinata walked to them, with a smile glued on her face. "Oh, you brought food! I'm freaking hungry." She laughed, helping Shikamaru with the groceries. "Ramen? Really? Again?" Sakura could hear Hinata mutter, while going to the kitchen. The cherry blossom laughed. Hinata was adorable.

"Come on, Naruto! Leave some for the others!" Tenten yelled at the fast eating boy. He didn't seem to listen. Hinata and Sakura giggled. "Sak, can you help me after dinner?" Hinata took a bite from her meal. Sakura nodded smiling. "Oi, Sakura-chan, where were you so much time?" Naruto looked at her. Sakura chuckled and poked his forehead. "I was tired of listening to your wet dreams about Hinata, baka." She winked at him. Hinata choked and Naruto turned red. "Sakura, don't talk like that..." He muttered embarrassed. Everyone laughed. He was way too adorable sometimes.

After dinner, Sakura and Hinata were doing the dishes. They were telling jokes, talking about random things. After a few chats, Hinata went a little quiet and looked at the younger girl. "Hey, Sakura. How'd it go with Sasuke?" She asked quietly. Sakura looked down for a moment and smiled weakly. "He won't be bothering us for a while." "Oh." Hinata said quietly and the girls continued cleaning up.

Sometimes, things are better left unsaid.

* * *

**FINALLY! :D Next chapter... I don't really know. maybe a week? I can't promise. But the more interest I see from people in this story, the more faster I'll try to be :D **

**Peace 3**


End file.
